Dear Mom And Dad
by Little-Katsu
Summary: YAOI. Tamaki et Kyouya se retrouvent enfermé tout les deux dans la salle des hôtes, alors qu'ils allaient partir. Ils vont devoir trouver une petite occupation pour faire passer le temps jusqu'au lendemain.


_Comme le président du club d'hôtes, ou même tout autre président de club, se devait de le faire, Tamaki était assis sur un des divans de la salle de musique à côté de Kyouya qui faisait un compte rendu des dépenses à faire ou faites pour les activités diverses du club. Ces derniers temps, ils avaient organisés plusieurs activités spéciales dans les diverses salles de l'école qui leur était mise à disposition. C'était dans ses moments-là qu'il se demandait bien pourquoi est-ce qu'il y avait tant de petits détails si « inutiles » à régler et surtout comment faisait le brun pour faire avec ça tout le temps._

_Alors que Kyouya s'attaquait à énumérer une bonne quantité de chiffres divers où il y avait un signe de dollar qui s'affichait à la suite, Tamaki finit par l'interrompre sans vraiment se soucier du fait que l'autre en serait fort probablement agacé :_

« Je suis vraiment obligé d'approuver tout ça? » _questionna le blond, le menton posé contre le creux de sa paume, tandis qu'il regardait le brun en l'écoutant à moitié._

_Kyouya leva alors son regard de sur ses feuilles de calculs pour le poser sur son homologue, gardant cependant le silence, tandis que le blond attendait patiemment une réponse à la question qu'il venait tout juste de lui poser. Comme par réflexe, il remonta alors ses lunettes sur son nez en ne cillant pas une seule fois, gardant son regard encré dans celui du président du club d'hôtes._

« C'est ta responsabilité en tant que président du club. »

_Il poussa un bref soupir et referma cependant son large cartable, serrant stylo dans la poche qui y était annexe. Il se leva alors de sur le fauteuil sous le regard de Tamaki qui ne comprenait pas trop ce que le brun était en train de faire très exactement. C'est tout juste après avoir serré son cartable dans son sac d'école qu'il se retourna vers le blond en reprenant la parole : _

« Mais si tu es si fatigué que ça, on va remettre ça à demain. Par contre, tu n'as pas intérêt à te défiler sinon c'est le double de travail que je vais te donner. »

_Le président grimaça légèrement en entendant cette dernière phrase. Encore plus de travail que maintenant? Il n'arrivait pas à croire que cela puisse être possible. Déjà qu'il trouvait qu'il était accaparé de trop de tâches qui lui bouffaient tout son temps libre qu'il désirait dédier à autres choses que les tâches trop ennuyantes, si il était pour avoir encore moins de temps pour lui... Ça allait être un véritable enfer sur terre._

_Tamaki était tout de même ravi de voir qu'il était maintenant libéré de cette tâche ô combien pesante à faire. Ne se le faisant pas dire deux fois et ne voulant surtout pas laisser la chance à Kyouya de changer d'avis quant à leur occupation présente, il ne s'éternisa pas trop et se leva rapidement pour aller serrer ses propres choses dans son sac à dos. Il allait enfin pouvoir retourner dans sa chambre pour se reposer et relaxer. Un bon bain chaud ne lui ferait certainement pas de tord non plus. Ça lui permettrait de lui délier les muscles. Bien que, dans le fond, il n'avait pas fait grand-chose de forçant durant la journée excepté le fait qu'il avait prit son rôle de séducteur et fait du charme aux jeunes filles qui venaient au club. _

_Alors que les deux jeunes se dirigeaient vers la sortie, ils entendirent le cliquetis des portes qui se verrouillèrent avant même qu'ils ne les atteignent. Surpris, ils s'arrêtèrent tout deux en se regardant avec interrogation. Puis, ils s'approchèrent tranquillement des portes et Tamaki tenta d'ouvrir la porte, sans succès. Il fronça alors les sourcils avant de recommencer sa tentative qui se solda de nouveau par un échec._

« Je crois qu'on est enfermés... » _commenta le blond, sceptique._

_Ce fut alors au tour de Kyouya de froncer les sourcils. Tandis que Tamaki s'acharnait toujours contre la porte à tenter de l'ouvrir. Ce dernier n'avait pas vraiment envie de rester enfermé, surtout qu'il était encore moins tenté de faire des calculs pendant tout le temps qu'il serait enfermé avec le brun. Ce serait littéralement l'enfer sur Terre cette fois. Rien de moins._

_Ne s'occupant plus des efforts vains que vouait le président à essayer d'ouvrir les portes fermés et verrouillées à clés, Kyouya chercha tranquillement dans ses poches en gardant son calme. De toute manière, il n'y avait aucune raison de s'énerver si facilement. Ils allaient bien finir par sortir de cet endroit. Il resta cependant figé dès qu'il ne trouva pas dans ses poches le fruit de ses recherches. Il releva la tête vers le blond, le stoppant dans ses efforts par ses paroles._

« Tu as ton portable toi? Je trouve pas le mien. »

_Fortement étonné que le brun n'ait pas son portable étant donné qu'ils traînaient toujours le leur dans leur poche au cas où, Tamaki lâcha finalement la poigné pour fouiller dans ses poches. Si Kyouya avait oublié le sien, il pourrait bien le dépanner. Surtout que leur situation était bien critique._

« Attends, il doit être dans ma po... » _fit-il en fouillant dans la poche de son pantalon, bien qu'il s'arrêta en même temps que sa phrase._

« Alors? » _insista le brun._

« Je comprend pas. Je l'ai toujours dans la poche de mon pantalon. Il devrait y être pourtant... »

_Il s'arrêta dans ses paroles dès qu'il entendit des rires de l'autre côté de la porte. Il semblait bien que ce n'était pas un hasard si leur cellulaire n'était plus en leur possession et si ils se retrouvaient tout deux enfermés dans la salle de musique sans possibilité de pouvoir s'en aller. Les clés de la pièce ne se trouvaient pas non plus dans la poche de Tamaki, ce dernier ayant vérifié ce petit détail en tout premier lieu._

« Les jumeaux? » _questionna Tamaki, bien que cela tenait de l'évidence, reconnaissant les rires moqueurs de deux roux._

« Les jumeaux. » _certifia le brun._

_Celui-ci poussa un soupir de découragement en se frottant le front d'une main. Ce qu'ils pouvaient être enfantins ces jumeaux quand ils s'y mettaient. Ils n'avaient probablement pas assez de divertissement en embêtant Haruhi, il fallait maintenant qu'ils les enferment tout deux dans cette pièce pour assouvir leurs besoins de coups tordus à faire. Il faudrait décidément leur trouver une occupation nouvelle qui leur suffirait avant qu'ils ne trouvent le besoin d'avoir à les embêter. Surtout que Kyouya était rarement d'humeur à essuyer les plaisanteries des deux jeunes roux. Et tout particulièrement parce qu'ils trouvaient toujours le meilleur moment, la plupart du temps le matin, pour venir l'embêter._

_Il posa alors son sac à dos sur le fauteuil, résolu à ne pas trop insister dans de vains efforts. Si les jumeaux s'y étaient mis à deux pour les piéger de la sorte, cela ne valait pas la peine qu'ils s'efforcent à essayer d'échapper à leur sort. Cela ne ferait certainement qu'accroître le plaisir des deux jeunes hommes qui ne manqueraient pas, la veille, à les narguer à ce propos._

« Je crois qu'on va devoir passer la nuit ici. Il y a plus personne dans le lycée à cette heure. Tout les profs sont partis et les seules personnes qui pourraient peut-être y avoir encore c'est les jumeaux, alors faut pas vraiment s'attendre à avoir de l'aide de leur part. »

« On a pas vraiment le choix. » _souffla Tamaki qui devait se remettre à l'évidence qu'il devrait faire une croix sur son bon bain chaud._

_À son tour, il alla poser son sac à dos sur l'un des nombreux fauteuils de la place. Puis, il retourna s'asseoir sur le divan où il se trouvait quelques instants plus tôt. Kyouya, contrairement à lui, était debout devant le blond, les bras croisés contre son torse tandis qu'il avait une petite mine de réflexion. Posant sa tête contre la paume de sa main dont le bras était mit contre l'accoudoir, il regarda le brun d'un petit air distrait comme si il le regardait sans vraiment le voir, bien que ce n'était pas vraiment le cas vu que ses yeux bougeaient en fonction de ses déplacements._

_Il grimaça quelque peu quand il vit Kyouya ressortir son cahier de calculs et commencer à écrire plusieurs choses tout en s'aidant sa calculatrice. Il était vraiment ennuyeux comme garçon quand il le voulait. Cette manie de toujours vouloir calculer des trucs. C'en était saoulant à la longue. Tamaki se décida alors de briser le silence et de peut-être, si il réussissait, convaincre l'autre zigoto de lâcher sa calculette pour une fois et de profiter du reste à la place._

« On dirais que les enfants ont manigancés un coup pour que maman et papa reste un moment seul ensemble, » _commenta le blond avec un petit sourire en coin_. « C'est ça que de devoir s'occuper de jumeaux. »

« Encore avec ton truc de père et de mère? » _questionna Kyouya en un soupir de découragement, relevant sa tête de ses cahiers_. « D'où est-ce que tu peux bien sortir que je suis la mère? »

« C'est pas évident? » _questionna Tamaki en feignant la totale innocence._

_Cette innocence simulée n'eut cependant pas très grand effet, car le blond ne tarda pas à se lécher suggestivement les lèvres en abordant un regard rempli de sous-entendus qui étaient tout sauf innocents. Ça, c'était certain. Tamaki détourna, par contre, bien vite le regard de sur Kyouya, jouant à l'agace bien évidement. Il y prenait tellement de plaisir. Et probablement autant que les jumeaux à faire des coups tordus à qui avait le malheur de croiser leur route. _

_Kyouya laissa en plan ses cahiers, les reposant sur une table qui se trouvait juste à côté du fauteuil sur lequel il était assis précédemment. Pendant l'espace d'un court instant, il posa son regard sur le président en le regardant tout simplement, sans passer le moindre commentaire. Tranquillement, sans vraiment faire de bruit ou sans se faire remarquer par le blond, il s'approcha de ce dernier pour se poster directement devant lui._

_« C'est vraiment moi la mère? » demanda-t-il, les lèvres légèrement pincées._

_Entendant la voix du jeune homme qui se trouvait à être plutôt proche de lui, le blond reporta son regard sur lui. Il prit un petit moment de silence avant de finalement se décider à lui répondre tout simplement :_

« Je ne peux être que le père et il faut bien une mère, alors... » _souri mutinement Tamaki._

_Le brun ne put s'empêcher de pousser un faible grognement face à la réponse de Tamaki qui s'obstinait toujours à ne pas vouloir lui laisser le rôle qui lui revenait de droit. Quoi que... dans le fond, il n'avait pas plus envie que cela de participer au petit jeu du blond. Jouer à papa et maman, ce n'était pas ce qu'on pouvait dire être sa tasse de thé. Surtout quand on considérait le fait que leurs « enfants » étaient de vrais monstres pour la plupart. Mori avec son visage pratiquement toujours impassible. Honey avec son caractère enfantin, mais avec son caractère de chacal dès qu'on le réveillait. Haruhi à empiler les gaffes les unes par-dessus les autres. Et finalement les jumeaux. On pouvait énumérer bien des choses qui les rendaient dure à vivre_.

_Kyouya était profondément agacé du petit jeu du blond. Ils avaient passés l'âge de jouer à la mère et au père pour s'occuper d'enfants peu élevé pour la plupart. C'en était presque à se demander quand le blond cesserait ses caprices de jeune riche ayant tout ce qu'il désirait quand il le désirait. Sans le minimum de pudeur qu'on aurait cru qu'il aurait pu avoir, il attrapa la main de son homologue pour tout simplement la glisser dans son pantalon à l'endroit de son entrejambe._

« Et je suis toujours la mère même avec ça? » _insista-t-il, ne désirant pas plus qu'il le fallait le rôle de mère._

_Pour simple réponse, il eut droit à un silence complet. Pas d'étonnement. Pas de dégoût. Pas d'air satisfait. Tamaki se contentait tout simplement d'afficher un petit air de réflexion comme il semblait bien être capable de le faire ces temps-ci. Puis, ne résistant pas à la tentation, le blond caressa doucement le dernier rempart, le dernier tissu qui séparait ses doigts de l'entrejambe du brun._

« Oui, mais tu est celle qui porte les culottes dans le couple. »

_Il leva alors son regard vers l'obsédé des calculs et lui servit un sourire mutin, assez fier de lui-même. Il n'enleva pourtant pas sa main. Au contraire, il la laissa dans le pantalon de son homologue en continuant en toute tranquillité de caresser le tissu du boxer du jeune homme. Il n'était pas le moins du monde gêné de cette situation et, au contraire, il en profitait pleinement. Pour le nombre de fois que Kyouya se laissait faire, il n'allait pas laisser cette chance lui filer entre les doigts._

_Pour une seconde fois, le jeune homme poussa un grognement de frustration. Si il lui fallait qu'il lui prouve qu'il n'était pas fait pour être la fille dans ledit supposé couple, il allait le lui montrer. Ils allaient jouer à « maman et papa » pour lui prouver qu'il prenait la place du sexe masculin et qu'il ne le laisserait pas s'approprier ce titre à ses détriments._

« Jouons, vu que tu semble aimer, » _se contenta-t-il de dire._

_Surpris, le blond haussa les sourcils et allait même lui demander plus amples explications sur ce qu'il entendait par « jouer », mais il fut prit de court et arrêté dans sa tentative de parler quand Kyouya le fit taire en collant sa bouche contre la sienne. D'abord agréablement étonné, Tamaki ne réagit pas trop et le brun en profita pour glisser sa langue contre ses lèvres, les mordillant légèrement au passage en les faisant rougir et gonfler quelque peu._

_Profitant du fait qu'il occupait dès à présent le poste dominant, il posa sa jambe repliée sur le divan, juste entre les jambes de Tamaki. L'avançant un peu, il appuya son genou contre l'entrejambe du blond dont le gémissement fut étouffé dans le baiser. Kyouya eut alors un petit sourire mutin, satisfait de voir que l'autre était à sa merci. Il allait lui prouver qui était la mère et le père dans le couple. Et il était prêt à employer les moyens les plus vils si tel en était le besoin. Il ne s'était jamais réellement gêné pour faire ce genre de choses, alors il n'allait encore moins y trouver sa gêne. C'était d'ailleurs plutôt le contraire, en fait._

_Sans s'attarder trop même si torturer le blond avec la lenteur aurait été plus que tentant, il défit la cravate du blond et l'envoya balader un peu plus loin dans la pièce. Puis, ce fut au tour de la veste et de la chemise de son homologue d'aller trouver leur place sur le sol sans la moindre cérémonie. Il n'y avait pas lieu de prendre son temps, bien qu'ils avaient toute la nuit pour vaquer à leurs occupations._

_Pendant ce temps-là, Tamaki ne resta pas bien sage très longtemps. Après avoir posé ses mains contre les jambes du brun, il les avait graduellement fait monter sur les cuisses de celui-ci, les caressant doucement de par-dessus le tissu. Il en regrettait largement la présence du pantalon de jais du jeune homme._

_Il allait justement passer ses caresses sur les fesses de son partenaire, mais il fut rapidement stoppé par une violente claque qu'il reçut sur la main. Il leva son regard vers ladite personne qui venait tout juste de le frapper, abordant une petite mine boudeuse en faisant la moue. Pourtant, quand il croisa le regard sévère du brun, il daigna bien se taire et ne pas passer de commentaire quant à comment l'autre le traitait. Il pensait tout de même avoir le droit de jouer lui aussi. C'était moins amusant si Kyouya était le seul à jouer._

_Ce dernier reprit bien vite ses activités. Pour punition supplémentaire au jeune homme, il vint lui pincer l'un des mamelons. Ce geste soutira à Tamaki un petit gémissement douloureux, bien qu'il ne se plaignit aucunement. En fait, ça ne faisait plutôt que l'amuser. Il offrit au jeune brun un sourire mutin, le mettant presque au défi de recommencer._

_Kyouya finit par concéder au jeune blond le fait de ne pas être le seul à être à moitié nu. Il retira lentement cravate et chemise, sa veste ayant prit le bord un peu plus tôt sans que vraiment l'un ou l'autre ne s'en soit réellement rendu compte. Tamaki eut alors tout le loisir de pouvoir admirer le torse imberbe et apparemment parfait du jeune homme. Il ne pouvait pas vraiment attendre bien plus de la part de Kyouya._

« Si j'avais su qu'il suffisait de t'enfermer avec moi pour que tu daigne jouer avec moi, je me se serait arrangé pour que cela se produise plus tôt. »

« Si tu ne te tais pas, je te laisse seul avec ton jouet, » _dit Kyouya tout en appuyant sur l'entrejambe du blond pour lui indiquer ce qu'il prétendait être son jouet même si c'était tout de même évident, _« et tu t'amuseras dans ton coin. »

« D'accord, d'accord. C'est compris, **papa**, » _fit le blond en mettant l'emphase sur le dernier mot._

_Satisfait, le brun aborda un large sourire. Pourtant, bien que maintenant il avait obtenu ce qu'il voulait, il n'avait pas vraiment l'intention d'en rester là. Surtout que Tamaki aurait certainement tôt fait de revenir sur sa parole seulement pour qu'il poursuive. Tandis que le blond lui retirait ses lunettes pour les poser sur le meuble à son côté, il se pencha vers ce dernier, collant ses lèvres contre les siennes dans un contact que le jeune président ne refusa aucunement. Ce dernier caressa les lèvres du brun de sa langue, en quémandant son entrée que Kyouya tarda à lui accorder bien qu'il le fit tout de même._

_Les mains baladeuses de celui-ci glissèrent contre le torse imberbe de son homologue avant de parvenir à la limite de son pantalon. Puis, tranquillement, il fit glisser ses doigts fins sur la ceinture de Tamaki avant de s'y attaquer avec une lenteur aussi agréable que désagréable. Bien vite, le blond s'en vit débarrasser et ce fut ensuite à son pantalon de subir ses assauts._

_Lentement ouvert et puis légèrement baissé contre les jambes du jeune homme tout comme son boxer qui le suivit de très près, il frissonna grandement dès que les fines mains de Kyouya effleurer ses jambes maintenant mises à nues sous le regard du brun. Celui-ci le remarqua bien assez vite et, avec un sourire moqueur en coin, répéta son geste à plusieurs reprises, provoquant toujours de nouveaux frissons chez le blond. Chose de laquelle ce dernier ne se plaignait aucunement, profitant à chaque fois de ce toucher, essayant même parfois de se rapprocher pour le faire durer._

_Tamaki poussa un faible grognement de frustration face à cette provocation. Il s'attaqua bien vite au pantalon du brun. Le défaisant d'un doigté expert, il l'abaissa bien vite en même temps que son sous-vêtement sous la surprise de son propriétaire qui pensa à s'éloigner du blond, mais en fut empêché par ce dernier qui le retint par les cuisses, le forçant à rester proche de lui et manquant de près de rentrer ses ongles dans la peau du brun. _

_Le président leva alors les yeux vers le jeune homme, lui adressant un large sourire mutin que ce dernier ne prit pas trop comme de bonne augure. Tout du moins, pas pour son cas. Il tenta une nouvelle fois de se défaire de l'étreinte du jeune blond en appuyant contre les épaules de ce dernier pour l'éloigner, sans grand succès. Bien au contraire, ce dernier ne fit que le rapprocher d'autant plus de lui en prenant la peine de caresser innocemment ses cuisses au passage._

_Il posa finalement ses lèvres contre l'extrémité du membre du brun et sentit celui-ci tressaillir légèrement face à ce contact. Mais, à l'opposé de le faire s'arrêter, cela ne fit que le convaincre de continuer. Lentement, très lentement, il engloutis la totalité de la verge du jeune homme fièrement dressée. Les mains de ce dernier ne tardèrent à trouver place dans ses cheveux d'or pour le forcer à aller plus vite, la lenteur le rendant impatient autant qu'elle attisait son désir qui se faisait toujours de plus en plus grand. Et ce fait se manifestait très bien. _

_Pourtant, Tamaki ne sembla pas être de cet avis. Il attrapa les mains de son homologue dans les siennes, les délogeant, et jeta un regard désapprobateur au brun sans pour autant enlever sa tête. Il le regarda ainsi un court moment avant de finalement fermer les yeux et continuer là où le brun l'avait fait s'arrêter. Il amorça de lents vas et viens avec sa bouche, mais, en sentant la pression des mains du brun dans les siennes, il daigna bien accélérer le mouvement, tandis que sa langue parcourait de long en large son membre._

_Bientôt, l'une de ses mains se détacha de celle de l'obsédé des calculs. Rapidement, il alla la poser contre son propre membre, s'arrachant un faible gémissement qui passa inaperçu. Il ne tarda pas trop à commencer à exercer exactement les mêmes mouvements avec sa main sur sa verge qu'il le faisait avec sa bouche sur la fierté du brun. Il dû cependant, bien vite, se résoudre à relâcher le membre du brun et la sienne._

« Je vais..., » _haleta avec difficulté le jeune président._

_Il leva des yeux vitreux et embrumés par le plaisir vers son homologue qui, en le voyant, ne se le fit pas dire deux fois avant de lui sauter dessus. Il l'allongea sur toute sa longueur sur le sofa, ce que Tamaki fit sans se faire prier, avant de s'installer entre ses cuisses. Les jambes du blond entourèrent les hanches de Kyouya, tenant à avoir le plus grand contact avec sa peau désirablement chaude._

_Ce dernier présenta deux doigts au blond que celui-ci attrapa vivement à deux mains avant de se les mettre dans la bouche, les suçant avidement. Plus vite ils seraient mouillés, plus rapidement il pourrait finalement apprécier ce qui allait suivre et ce qu'il attendait depuis un bon moment déjà. Une fois les doigts finement humidifiés, Tamaki les relâcha et laissa le brun les diriger vers son intimité. Lorsque Kyouya pénétra le blond de ses doigts, ce dernier retint un gémissement de douleur et de plaisir mélangés en se mordant brusquement la lèvre._

_Cela ne prit pas trop de temps avant que Tamaki soit enfin préparé, à croire que ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il était pénétré par des doigts. Et ce fut au plus grand plaisir du président. Le maniaque à la calculette retira alors ses doigts de l'intimité du blond, ce qui arracha un grognement de frustration de la part de ce dernier. Mais il vit rapidement ses doigts remplacés par le membre du brun, une fois que Kyouya eut relevé les hanches de Tamaki._

_En sentant la verge imposante s'insinuer en lui, le président eut un léger hoquet de surprise, mais de surprise agréable. Il laissa un gémissement de plaisir sortir de ses lèvres entrouvertes, tandis qu'il amorçait un roulement de hanches pour faire s'accélérer le brun qui semblait, comme toujours, prendre un malin plaisir à y aller trop lentement à son goût._

_C'est uniquement après un court moment que le brun se décida finalement à se plier à la demande de son partenaire. Tandis qu'il se penchait vers lui pour venir l'embrasser dans le cou tout en caressant ses hanches de ses pouces, il fit un coup de butoir plus brusque que les autres que Tamaki accueillit avec un gémissement bruyant. Ce dernier attrapa vivement le cou de son amant, le collant d'autant plus contre lui en même temps qu'il plantait ses ongles dans la peau satiné de Kyouya. _

_Kyouya poussa un grognement d'insatisfaction, sachant qu'il allait avoir encore les marques le lendemain, mais il ne s'arrêta pas pour autant. Au contraire, il ne fut que donner un deuxième coup de rein dans le corps du blond qui gémit de plus belle, le brun ayant atteint sa prostate d'un mouvement brusque. Il faillit même se relâcher, mais son amant l'en empêcha en empoignant son membre et en bloquant son extrémité de son pouce. Chose qui valu un gémissement de la part du blond qui ne fit que s'agripper un peu plus au cou de son vis-à-vis._

_S'en suivit de nombreux coups de reins de la part du brun, alors que l'autre laissait quelques traces de baisers dans son cou au plus grand mécontentement du propriétaire dudit cou. Puis, après quelques minutes d'un bonheur de passées, Kyouya finit par se libérer dans un râle rauque. Il fut aussitôt suivit par le blond qui, sentant la semence du jeune homme l'envahir, ne put que jouir à son tour._

_Ils restèrent collés l'un à l'autre. Kyouya, trop épuisé, ne pouvait esquisser le moindre mouvement et il n'aurait certainement rien pu faire de toute manière, car Tamaki le retenait fermement par le cou, le collant contre son torse parsemé par plusieurs gouttes de sueurs. C'est dans cette position que Morphée vint leur rendre visite et les amena avec lui dans un sommeil léger._

**-°-**

« Tamaki, Kyouya, vous vous êtes bien amu-... » _s'exclamèrent d'une même voix deux adolescents roux avant de se stopper en voyant le spectacle qui s'offrait à eux._

_Tout deux figés dans la porte de la salle de musique, ils s'entre-regardèrent en haussant les sourcils. Puis, ils se retournèrent de nouveau en direction du petit couple endormi contre le divan dans une position plus qu'explicite. Leur tenue n'aidant pas vraiment à enlever les idées perverses qui se faisaient dans la tête des deux roux. Un petit sourire moqueur éclaira leur visage avant qu'ils ne se rendent silencieusement en direction des deux jeunes hommes._

« Tu crois qu'on peux...? » _commença Hikaru en gardant son regard rivé sur les deux garçons endormis._

« ... prendre une photo? » _compléta Kaoru avec un petit sourire en coin._

_Ils s'entre-regardèrent pendant un court instant avant de rediriger leur regard vers les deux bels endormis. Puis, ils hochèrent simultanément de la tête, approuvant leur idée qu'ils trouvaient plus que bonne._

« Ça ferait peut-être plus de ventes. »

« En tout cas, ça vaudrait la peine d'essayer. »

_Comme de fait, pour faire suite à leurs paroles, Kaoru sorti de sa poche un petit appareil photo. Très utile pour capturer ce genre de moment inédit. Enlevant le flash pour ne pas se faire prendre, il prit quelques photos et contourna même le divan pour prendre des photos dans un angle meilleur. Il n'était peut-être pas aussi bon photographe que Kyouya, mais ça ferait bien l'affaire. De toute manière, il ne pouvait pas vraiment demander à ce dernier de les aider sur ce cas vu qu'il était un des sujets des photos._

« Je crois qu'on va en avoir assez avec ça. » _conclu Kaoru en se redressant, appareil en main._

« Kaoru... Je crois que tu as réveillé le seigneur des Deux de Tension... »

_Ledit Kaoru baissa lentement les yeux vers Kyouya et dû se rendre à l'évidence : Kyouya était bel et bien réveillé et le regardait avec un regard... peu amical. Il déglutit bruyamment avant de partir à la course, tout de suite suivi d'Hikaru. Le brun ne prit pas trop de temps avant d'enfiler son boxer et un pantalon, l'essentiel, attrapant au passage sa chemise qui se trouvait sur le dossier du divan._

« Vous ne perdez rien pour attendre! » _grogna le brun avant de s'élancer derrière les jumeaux pour leur arracher l'appareil photo et leur faire regretter ce qu'ils avaient fait._

« Ils auraient pu faire ça un peu plus tard. Je voulais rester encore un petit moment comme ça, moi... » _marmonna Tamaki qui ré-enfonça son visage dans le cousin du divan pour dormir encore un peu, ne se souciant pas des cris que lançaient les jumeaux qui venait de se faire prendre par le brun._


End file.
